Being Babysat
by book-lover-chels
Summary: I hate being babysat. I'm eighteen years old, for Pete’s sake! I can take care of myself!


**_A/N: So this is just a very short one-shot of Emmett and Bella's bonding time. Not very exciting, just my attempt at humor, which I must say, probably isn't very funny. :)_**

**_July 6th: I have edited this story, adding a few things here and there, but it is the same story as it was before!_**

* * *

I hate being babysat.

I am eighteen years old, for Pete's sake! I can take care of myself! Although, I am definitely the first one to admit that I am slightly accident prone. Actually, that's a lie.

I am _enormously_ accident prone.

But, the point is that I can be alone for a few hours. No need to be overprotective. But, who am I kidding? When is Edward _not_ overprotective?

I can understand Edward's point of view…kind of. The danger was behind us. No James. No Victoria. No Volturi…for the time being. So, because Edward and the family need to hunt, I am stuck here in Forks, unable to do anything of consequence.

Even though I'm disappointed that I was left behind to an empty house, Emmett sure isn't. He was very eager to watch me...until they left.

After they were gone, I marched up to my room that I shared with Edward, now that we were married, and sat on the bed, pouting.

So, here I sit. Bored.

It's been an hour. They should be home in an hour or so, because Edward promised me that they wouldn't be hunting far. He always says that he is anxious when I'm out of his sight, so he doesn't stray too far.

I can hear Emmett downstairs, playing his video games. Emmett's shouts could be heard miles away, I roll my eyes. He's yelling at the game, claiming that it's cheating.

I should probably go downstairs and have fun with Emmett. I mean, he did stay home so we could hang out. I jump off the bed and walk down the stairs.

Emmett is totally immersed in his game. He doesn't even pay any attention to me standing in the room.

I clear my throat, hoping to get a response from him.

Nothing. Not even a grunt.

"Emmett…I'm bored." I lean my shoulder against the wall, waiting for him to glance in my direction.

"So, Bella, decided to grace me with your presence, huh?" Emmett glares in my direction. He's mad that I'm being so unexciting. He's used to the Bella that he can make fun of for tripping every ten minutes. His eyes leave my face and travel back towards his game on the expensive plasma screen television.

"Sorry, Emmett. I'm just upset that Edward left me here. You know how much I hate being babysat," I give him a hopeful grin.

Emmett sits up and gives me a mischievous smile, "Wanna wrestle?"

I raise my eyebrows. _Edward_ _would surely kill Emmett for hurting me._

Emmett understands my expression, "I'll be careful. I swear. I won't really wrestle hard. I'll just teach you some stuff, so you know, you can have a head start on your training before you're changed," Emmett pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out. He really is a big bear. I give him a half-hearted smile.

I am due to be changed in a week, so the idea sounds very enticing. If Edward can go off and leave me, then I can at least do what I want.

My smile gets bigger. Right now, I want to wrestle.

"Alright, Emmett, I'll wrestle you." Emmett punches a fist into the air. "Remember, what will happen to you if you hurt me though. I don't want to see my big brother get his arms ripped off."

Emmett nods his head enthusiastically, a smile playing on his lips, "I'll be careful! I don't want to see my arms ripped off either."

Emmett jumps up, grabs my arm, and runs outside. "Alright, Bella. Give your best shot."

I laugh at his enthusiasm. I never wrestle, being an only child, so I have no idea what to do first. Emmett pins me on the ground, while I struggle.

I push up and he moves, even though that slight tap would never actually move him from his position. We went back and forth for awhile. I would pin him, and then him me. Eventually, Emmett tires of the little game. He forces my arms to the ground and says, "Gotcha!" He grins goofily.

I can't help but giggle, "Emmett, what ever made you think that you wouldn't get me? You know, seeing as you're a vampire and I'm a human?"

I am laying on my back with Emmett pinning me to the ground when the family walks into the backyard.

Edward's voice rings out, "What are you doing?" He practically hisses at Emmett when he says it.

I could see Emmett's eyes get darker for a second, as fear pumps through his body. He relaxes and answers, "Nothing, Eddie, just some bonding time with Bella. No need to get fussy when all we did was wrestle. And," he pauses for dramatic effect, "she's all in one piece. Don't let us forget that very important detail." Emmett grins again, but it falters as Edward gazes at Emmett with a hard look.

"Get off my wife before I rip your arms off."

I whisper to Emmett, "I think it is time for you to run." Emmett takes my advice and sprints into the woods in the backyard. I'm in Edward's arms just a second after Emmett's weight is off of me.

"Are you hurt?" Edward's voice was full of concern.

"Edward, I'm just fine. No need to over react. The only damaged part is my ego, but really, it wasn't damaged badly as I knew I would lose a wrestling match to a super strong vampire," I giggle.

"Really? Are you sure you're okay? Nothing broken?" I roll my eyes. Sometimes Edward is a little over dramatic.

"Well," I exaggerate, "I might have some bruises from where is hands pinned me," I teased, but Edward doesn't catch the playful tone to my voice. I'm on the ground, no longer in Edward's arms. I look around for Edward, but he isn't in the backyard anymore.

I hear Alice's tinkling laugh come from the doorway of the porch. "What?" I ask.

"I can see Edward following Emmett up into Canada. Let's just say Emmett's going to have more than a bruised ego when Edward's finished with him." Alice sits on the porch gracefully and giggles again, clapping her hands together playfully.

I can get used to being babysat if the events are always this entertaining.

Although, events are only this exciting when Emmett's around. I laugh.

And, for some reason, I don't think I will be babysat by Emmett...ever again.

* * *

**_So I know it wasn't very exciting, but I thought it was kinda cute to do! Review, please! Chels :)_**


End file.
